The Year is 1918
by 90s bby
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in 1918; and after the death of her parents; left orphan Bella is living with the Mason; Will love struck between these two lovers? Will Bella convince Edward not to join the army? Or will Edward go against everyone even love to become a soldier like he always wanted? All Human
1. Surprise Visit

The Year is 1918

**Disclaimer: don't own anything form twilight to the time period.**

**Summary: **_Edward and Bella meet in 1918; and after the death of her parents; left orphan Bella is living with the Mason; Will love struck between these two lovers? Will Bella convince Edward not to join the army? Or will Edward go against everyone even love to become a soldier like he always wanted? All Human_

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Edward, darling" my mother spoke as I was about to leave for school, my friends were already outside.

"Yes mother' I said a bit irritated; I just hope she wasn't going to start on me not joining the army so early in the morning.

"Please come home right after your classes, I have someone that will be staying with us for a while" she told me.

I grinned, "Yes mother" and left quickly not wanting to hear anything else.

"What did you mother want now?" Jasper Whitlock said ceasing me.

I hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"Wait, wait" Emmett McCarthy said teas fully and dramatically, "please don't join my only wonderful son" he said it sounding like a women.

"Be quiet" I muttered as my friends laughed at me, "and she didn't say anything about that/

"I said defending my mother.

"Then what did she want Mr. Mason" Ben said joining our conversation.

I just shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal, "she just wanted me home right after school" I answer them as we entered the school.

"What for?" Jasper asked curiously.

I shrugged again, "someone is coming over to stay with us for a while" I answered him.

Emmett eyes widen, "what if she's gonna introduce you to a soldier who's nearly dying cause of this war we having"

I shook my head but it did make sense after a while, "I guess it could be" I said slowly.

"Guess who's going to you how today Mason" Ben and Jasper said it together while laughing.

I was now more curious to know the mystery person at my house today.

* * *

As soon as school finished me and my pals were the first one out and class and school, we all raced home. And once I got there, "mother!" I screamed out.

My mother came out of the kitchen, "what's with the entire racket" my mother said in annoyance.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Mason" my friends said politely to her.

"Good afternoon boys" my mother smiled at them.

"Where is my surprise?" I asked her excitedly.

She put her hands on her hips, "I never said it was a surprise, I said I wanted you to meet someone" she answered my correction.

I rolled my eyes, "where is he?" I asked again.

I saw someone come out of the kitchen behind my mother; "I think you mean she?" the girl….no woman corrected me.

She was beautiful unique and perfect curls came from her brown hair, she had big chocolate brown eyes her pale skin was as pale as the moon, her voice sounded like angels laughing…she was perfect.

"Hum" was I said, I couldn't find any right words for this angel that stood in front of me.

"Hi" she said with confidence even though she had a blush on her beautiful pale face, "im Bella"

* * *

**Review**

**Be Breezie**


	2. Hi

The Year is 1918

**Disclaimer: don't own anything form twilight to the time period.**

**Summary: **_Edward and Bella meet in 1918; and after the death of her parents; left orphan Bella is living with the Mason; Will love struck between these two lovers? Will Bella convince Edward not to join the army? Or will Edward go against everyone even love to become a soldier like he always wanted? All Human_

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Hi" the angel broke out, giving us a small wave and smile.

"Hi" I said breathless, from either the run home or her smile.

"Hi" Emmett and the rest said.

"Hi" jasper spoke last.

"Hi" the woman not girl, woman said again.

"Hi" I said again; I don't know why?

"Hi" my friends said again.

"Hi?" she said it as a question then laughed at our stupidity. And we joined her as if playing follows the leader when we were kids.

"I think that's enough hi for a life time' my mother interrupted, "this is Isabella Swan"

"Call me Bella" Bella Swan said smiling, her teeth were pearl white.

"This is my son Edward" I walked forward and grabbed her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen, she blushed a soft pink like roses blooming in the spring.

"And his friends" my mother continued.

"Yes um...this is Emmett and Jasper McCarthy, Ben Cheney and Garrett Genovia" I introduced them. They went and kissed Bella's hand she didn't blush as much as she had done with me.

"Bella will be staying with us until she's 18 in two years" my mother said smiling as well, "she will be going to school with you boys so take good care of her"

We all nodded very excitedly, "I've better go start Dinner, will you boys be joining us?" my mother asked my friends. I answered before they could, "I don't think so mother"

"Would you like some help?" Bella asked.

Mother just shook her head, "why don't you boys go show Bella around while I start dinner" mother suggested and left the room.

"Were to first?" Bella asked excitedly. He blue dress was unique and unlike other ones I've ever seen on girls, it was blue as the sea that fir her well, showed her curves but was low on the next area and could see the top of her breast, and had thin see through straps around the side of her shoulders.

* * *

We took her around the park close by, and then as it was getting late we walked some of my friend's home. They kissed her hand good bye and hope to see her tomorrow.

She just smiled at them, we walked side by side talking about random things I love making her laugh, and we passed a few soldiers who were across the street, and whistled to her.

She ignored them and continued talking to me.

We had dinner and I showed her to her room after, she asked when school started that's when my mother came in, "don't worry dear I'll get you up" my mother answered and left us.

"Good night" she whispered.

"Good night" I said back, she surprised me by kissing my cheek and hurried to close the door to her room.

**Be Breezie**


	3. School and Walks

The Year is 1918

**Disclaimer: don't own anything form twilight to the time period.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Good morning Gentlemen" Bella's voice said as she helped some of the servants with the food; my mother frowned at her but Bella said she loves to help whenever she can.

My father greeted a hello before leaving for work, "Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" I asked politely I could see my mother smiling as we got along.

Bella smiled as she ate portage, "divine" she said smiling.

We ate breakfast before leaving for the school, Bella's dress was green this time it was still cut low but not like the other dress, the straps were on her sides so it was all straight in front and it held ruffled towards the bottom; and her hair was up in a few twist but hung in a ponytail, a flower was inserted to hold it all together.

We started up a conversation when joined by Emmett and Jasper….who never walk with me cause they live closer towards the school then I did.

"Good morning" Bella said casually.

"And it is" Emmett said showing off his dimples.

As we got to the school, all the females shot glares at Bella for her dress and males drooled over her; and it was getting to me.

We got her schedule and smiled, "I've got my last class with you" I told her; she smiled at me, "I have you first period Bella," ben said holding out his arm, "care to join me"

Bella blushed, "I'll see you guys later" she said it but it was towards me, she hooked arms with Ben and both strolled to his English class.

* * *

I couldn't wait to have Bella for our biology class; Bella came and sat with us, Kate, Garrett's girlfriend as how her day was going so far.

Apparently someone name Tanya Denali and Rosalie Hale along with an Alice Brandon teased her about how she dressed and her hair style; she didn't mind and just ignored them. "But other than that it's been great" she told her.

The two struck up a conversation and the rest of us did the same but we all kept looking at Bella's beauty….well except for Garrett but every other male and female did.

"Ready for our last class of the day" I asked her as we left the lunch area, she blushed, "Yes but to be honest…" she bit her lip, "im not very good in science" she confessed.

I smiled brightly, "Then I can tutor mi lady" she giggled and it was as if angels were laughing.

* * *

I wanted to spend as much time with Bella she was just so interesting I couldn't get enough, "Will you two go to the market for me?" my mother asked as we walked into the house.

"Of course" Bella spoke for the both of us, she gave us the list and some money and we were off.

Bella bought the stuff and I carried it, it was getting late and had to walked around a lot since most of the stuff was gone due to the war.

Many Women shot death glares at Bella for their husbands or son's watching her but she didn't seem to mind and just laughed.

We arrived home in time for dinner and I asked Bella if she would like to take a walk.

We laughed about the most random things and I was a different person around her than with my family or friends.

"Hey there beautiful" James Hunter said to Bella, she just rolled her eyes and walked past him, he In return grabbed her by the arms and into his.

I saw red and pulled them apart, "Leave now" I ordered I was taller than him and stronger by a bit.

He took the notice and left but not without saying, "I'll see you again" and sent Bella a kiss.

She gagged, "Let's go please" she begged.

I nodded "So why do you want to become a solider" Bella asked not being able to stand the silence.

"I want to fight for my country" I told her honestly, "Do you not like the war since…" she looked down sadden, "my apologize Bella I forgot…" she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it" she cleared it, "and no I don't hate the war…but I do think it was uncalled for" she told me.

Her parents had did in a fire and was left orphan in the south my mother adopted her and I think I may just be falling for her.

**Be Breezie**


End file.
